The Fifth house
by Fionacat
Summary: Short fanfic I wrote about some guy and his first day at Hogwarts, R&R people. [Format = Plain text/ascii]
1. Chapters 1 - 4

The Fifth house  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This document is Copyright (C) 2002 Squeekdamouse (Squeeky@ammt.co.uk). All rights reserved.  
  
The characters of Harry Potter and related characters are copyright and trademark Warner Bros. and J.K Rowling,   
and are used without permission.   
Their use within this work of fiction is in no way, meant to infringe or steal that copyright, nor to dilute the characters  
themselves.   
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for entertainment purposes.   
If there is any legal problems with this document, please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal   
difficulties.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as it is not; altered for its original form, and that no money is   
charged for the document itself.   
It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.  
  
For purposes of media archiving orginal form applies only to the text and not to the physical format it is stored in.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter one  
Jonathan Anderson  
  
Jonathan Miles Anderson was for the most part a fairly normal child, he attended a regular school in the small county  
town of Heatheryfold near Aberdeen.  
He lived with his adopted parents, George Smythe and Katrina Smythe who loved Jonathan as thier own for Katrina was unable  
to have children of her own.  
  
Jonathan's life would be idillic apart from three small complications; the first of which was the only link Jonathan had to  
the family which abandoned him a green dog collar and tag, if Jonathan had realised that his neck had changed in the  
nine years since he had been with the Smythe he may have had an idea that something was wrong. These things of course  
only turn up in retrospect however. For now Jonathan was vaugly proud to wear the collar, if only because nobody could  
take it off without cutting it, something to which Jonathan found himself rejecting any time it was suggested.  
The second complication was the tag on the collar, a simple small dog tag which simply read, "Runt" a fairly strong  
insult since Jonathan was quite tall at a rather towering 5 foot 8 which for a nine year old is giant sized, nor was  
it because he was particularly weak he was quite well toned and muscular as a matter of fact.  
But whatever the reason for the name on the tag, it had made him the object of some humliation at school, kids being kids  
would tease him about it constantly.  
There were only two that did not, one was Erik Presswell who was also an adoptee and understood Jonathan's situation where  
as the other was a Pamela Heart a kind girl who didn't have a mean bone in her body.  
These two individuals were the only real friends Jonathan had and they were the only people apart from Jonathan and the  
Smythe's that knew Jonathan's third complication.  
Jonathan Anderson, known quite simply as Runt to most was cursed. His curse took the most unsual nature of an agile and  
nimble feline tail as well as several other very cat like aspects to his character the most notable of which was a huge  
love of fish and a dexterious grace that was impossibly human.  
  
Jonathan awoke on the day of his tenth birthday, he knew it wasn't his real birthday it was unlikely that anybody knew  
his exact date of birth so the Smythe's let him choose a day of the year and today the 22nd of June.   
It was a day like most at that time of year, a bright summer morning and a Saturday as well which made things even better.  
Soft light filtered in from the windows, vertical slats of sunbeams that made Jonthan smile as he saw the dust dancing  
gently in the beams of light.  
Jonathan sat up slowly in bed and saw a large neatly wrapped present, it had bright yellow wrapping with small blue   
triangles all over it and was tied with a large red ribbon.  
Jonathan's face broke into an impossibly wide smile as he jumped out of bed onto the soft carpet and started to unwrap the  
present, careful not to damage the ribbon so he could play with it later.  
  
Then Jonathan ripped into what remained of the packaging, streams of yellow paper with small blue triangles flew across the  
room settling neatly into a large pile on the ground.  
Jonathan reached into the box and was delighted beyond words when he pulled out a large silvery fish, with a little red  
ribbion around it.  
"Happy Birthday Jonathan!" Mrs Smyte's voice announced from the door behind him.  
Jonathan turned quickly and jumped at Mrs Smythe hugging her tightly, "Thanks Katrina, it's the best present ever!!" He  
exclaimed happily.  
"Come along son..." Mr Smythe's gruff voice announced, "Breakfast on the table in five minutes..."  
  
After a short shower Jonathan changed into his weekend clothes, unlike his normal school clothes Mrs Smythe had altered  
Jonathan's casual clothes so there was somewhere for his tail to get out.  
Quickly changing into his clothes Jonathan rushed to the kitchen where a plate of smoked kippers sat waiting for him as  
well as a bundle of mail. Mr and Mrs Smythe both had many brothers and sisters who treated Jonathan like a nephew as they  
knew how much he meant to the Smythes.  
  
Among the cards was a curious envelope which instantly caught Jonathan's attention, it wasn't addressed to him but it was  
as it simply read;  
Jonathan "Runt" Anderson  
43 Skene Street  
Heatheryfold  
Aberdeenshire  
  
"Katrina..." Jonathan said holding up the letter to Mrs Smythe.  
"Oh my..." Mrs Smythe said quietly fearing that it was one of the school kids practical jokes.  
Mr Smythe sighed and took the letter, "I'll deal with this nasty..." he said ripping it into little pieces stuffing them  
into his pipe and smoking it.  
"Hmmm..." Mr Smythe said curiously, "Good paper..."  
The kitchen table was filed with laughter as Mr Smythe slowly smoked the entire letter.  
  
After breakfast Jonathan was putting the cutlery away when the door bell rang.  
Rushing to the glass door Jonthan saw the unmistable figure of Erik standing there with a large box under his arm.  
Jonathan fiddled with the lock until it opened.  
"Hey up Runt!" Erik said happily.  
Unlike when the other children called him Runt, Jonathan almost liked it when Erik did so he didn't emphsis the word and   
made it sound just like a normal name.  
"Got something for you Birthday boy..." Jonathan said handing over the package, it was unusually heavy and wrapped in  
simple brown paper and string.  
Jonthan was going to open it right away but Erik shook his head, "Not here mate, inside..." Erik spoke in a tone Jonathan  
was unsure of, it had great authority and also a hint of fear.  
  
Jonathan took Erik into the living room and placed the box on the table.  
"To be honest, it's more from my parents then from me they apparently bought them for me but I don't have the gift." Erik  
said pointing to the box.  
"The gift...?" Jonathan said quietly.  
"Yeah, the gift. I'm just a muggle but you Runt, well you know..." Erik said smiling brightly.  
Jonathan looked blankly at Erik and even frowned slightly before shaking his head, "No... I don't." He quietly said.  
Erik stared directly through Jonathan as if he was trying to pierce his very soul.  
"You don't know..." Erik asked again.  
Jonathan shook his head, "No, and you're scaring me Erik." Jonathan said the fear evident in his voice.  
"You got a letter, right?" Erik said slightly unsure of himself.  
Jonthan turned slightly white.  
"Henry burnt it..." Jonathan said quietly.  
"He did what?!" Erik cried.  
"We thought it was from one of the kids at school... Erik what's this all about?" Jonathan asked anxiously.  
"It's about you Runt, it's about you having a tail. It's about your parents." Erik quietly replied.  
"See your folks are like my adopted folks, they have the gift and you have it too, obviously." Erik continued, "Now I'm not  
going to say anymore until tommorrow."  
"What will happen tommorrow?!" Jonathan queried.  
"You'll get another letter..." Erik answered slyly.  
With that Erik took the box to Jonathan's bedroom and put it at the end of the bed.  
  
The rest of the day passed like a blur, Jonathan and Erik played in the park for a while before heading back home for  
supper and finally bed.  
  
Jonthan didn't sleep that night, instead his unnatural curiosity finally got the better of him and he opened the present  
from Erik.  
He was a bit worried at what was inside, a large collection of strangly titled books including Magical Theroy, The Dark  
Forces: A guide to self-protection and The Standard book of spells (grade 1).  
Under the pile of books were some strange clothes, three black robes all of which had been hastily modified to include  
a tail hole, a short pointy black hat and some shiny black gloves that felt like scales.  
Finally there was a small pewter cauldren which all the items had been resting and a small slip of paper which appeared  
to be a voucher for some kind of wand.  
  
Jonthan sat the rest of the night awake, scared and confused by this unusal present from Erik's parents.  
  
The next morning, a Sunday the 23rd of July was to be an unusual day Jonathan who had not slept all night knew this, he was  
unsure how he knew this but it was a feeling inside that he knew meant only one thing.  
Today was going to be an exceptional day indeed.  
  
Jonathan wearily walked out of bed, he was still wearing his clothes from the day before and trudge to the letter box,  
sure as night is dark and day is light there was a hand written envelope addressed in the same manner and way as the last.  
Cautiously he opened it, a slight smell of rose eminated from inside the envelope and there was a hand written letter which  
Jonathan read intently;  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin first class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwhump, International Confed. of wizards)  
  
Dear Runt,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September.  
Due to your exceptional circumstances we have enclosed your ticket with this letter.  
  
Yours Sincerly,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
At the bottom of the letter was attached a small blue train ticket which read, "Aberdeen to Hogwarts school, 1st Sept.  
Platform 13"  
Jonathan held the letter in his trembling hands, it made little sense but the words where there.  
"Jonathan?" Mrs Smythe's voice said looking at the shaken Jonathan sitting on the floor.  
"What's wrong love?" Mrs Smythe asked.  
Jonathan handed her the letter.  
"Well I never..." She exclaimed glancing over the contents with great intent.  
Just then the doorbell rang, which was odd since it was still very early in the morning.  
In the darkness and distortion of the glass door Jonathan could make out Erik and his parents.  
Mrs Smythe opened the door, indeed Erik was there as where his parents both dressed in long flowing black robes.  
"Martha, Iain?" Mrs Smythe said cautiously.  
"Yes Katrina... We have some things to discuss with uh Jonathan." Erik's mum said, she seemed to almost stumble with   
Jonathan's name.  
  
Five minutes later Mr Smythe was up as well and everyone was in the living room, Jonathan had taken the box Erik had  
given him yesterday in as well and Mrs Smythe had tea and sandwiches made for everyone.  
"So now." Mr Smythe started, "What's this all about?"  
"Well..." Erik's dad started to reply, "Runt here as us of the magical way know him is a wizard."  
There was a muted pause before Mrs Smythe broke the silence.  
"Yes, we know." Mrs Smythe said quietly confirming suspicions she had harboured for many years.  
Jonathan sat feeling very cold.  
"To ensure that Jonathan's talent is controlled, he should go to Hogwarts he will fit in there." Erik's mum mutely said.  
"If it's for the best..." Mr Smythe said quietly.  
Erik's dad nodded vigriously, "If his talent wasn't tamed he could go wyld, he'd then be hunted down to ensure muggles and  
wizards alike were not harmed."  
Jonathan shifted closer to Mrs Smythe, "I don't want to go..."  
Mrs Smythe place a hang gently on Jonathan's head and stroked his hair softly, "You know you do really, it's not like  
you'll be going forever..." She said quietly and in a soft tone.  
"We'll take him to get a wand and then help you show him off at the station nearer to term time." Erik's mum noted quietly  
to Mrs Smythe.  
  
  
Chapter two  
Going shopping  
  
In the months that past Runt as he now called himself was getting more used to the world of magic, he'd already read all  
the books that he was supposed to read but still felt something was missing.  
It was not late August and he knew the day he would have to travel to Hogwarts was fast approaching, Mrs Smythe had made  
him several more cloaks, all with tail holes including some for winter with extra warm lining just in case.  
Mr Smythe had for the most part tried not to get involved, Runt knew it was not because he didn't care but because Mr  
Smythe knew there was little to do that would help he was out of his depth.  
On August the 28th Erik's mum dropped by and told Runt that he'd have to come and get his wand now.  
Dressing in what would normally be school clothes to hide and concel his tail, Runt went into town with Mrs Presswell, not  
quite sure where they could get a wand from but fairly confident Mrs Presswell would know.  
Indeed she did, driving in to Aberdeen Mrs Presswell parked the car and lead Runt down a street he didn't remeber passing  
any time ever, in fact it didn't even have a name.  
At the end of the street was a small bronze door, Mrs Presswell took out a small stout wand and pressed it against the   
door.  
"Who goes there?" The door asked loudly.  
"Martha of the third circle." Mrs Presswell announced loudly.  
"Well well, Martha Presswell I thought you'd gone muggleside for good." The door cheerfully announced.  
"I have!" Martha laughed heartily, "Just helping Runt here..." Martha said indicating Runt who was trying to hide from  
the door.  
"Hmmm, Runt you say..." The door questioned, "Step forward boy, let me see you!"  
Runt stepped out from behind Mrs Presswell.  
The door paused for a moment.  
Runt felt something cold gnawing at him, gnawing through him almost.  
"Martha, I'll have to inform the council if you let this Muggle into Otherdeen." The door said cautiously.  
Mrs Presswell looked at Runt carefully, a similar feeling of cold swept over him.  
"... This... This can't be..." Martha said, "Show him your letter Runt."  
Runt held up the letter from Hogwarts for the door.  
"Curious..." The door said reading the letter, "Very well."  
The door went quiet and swung open reavaling a quiet market place that looked like something out of the middle ages.  
"Welcome to Otherdeen..." Mrs Presswell said leading Runt in the door and into the market.  
  
Stalls bustled with a small throng of people, all wearing various colours and styles of robes, nobody seemed to notice  
the out of place Runt and Mrs Presswell as they worked there way past the crowds and to "Donald Patersons Wand Shop"  
"Got your voucher?" Mrs Presswell asked rhetorically.  
Runt pulled the voucher out of his pocket.  
"Getting a wand is a very personal thing Runt, I'll wait out here for you." Mrs Presswell said ushering Runt into the shop.  
  
It was dusty inside and quiet as well, boxes lined the shelves and everywhere that there could be a box there was.  
"Hu..hu...hello?" Runt quietly intoned.  
A small man with a bristly grey beard appeard, "Yes?"  
"Mr Paterson?" Runt asked quietly again, slightly afraid of the sheer presence the man conveyed.  
"That's me..." The man answered looking at Runt closely.  
Runt handed over his voucher for a wand.  
"Now what do we have here...?" Mr Paterson said examining the voucher. "Well... well... A wand voucher how incredibly it's  
been almost two centuries since i've seen one last."  
Runt gasped a bit at the legnth of time mentioned.  
"Never mind young man, it's still valid!" Mr Paterson joked, "Now let's get you a wand..."  
The small dusty man vanished into the back of the store and reappeared with a box, he placed it on the counter and opened  
it.  
Inside was a highly crafted wand, it had a jet black onyx handle and sparkling silver shaft.  
"Try it boy..." Mr Paterson suggested.  
Runt took it from the box and remebered the words of Waffling's book Magical Theroy and pointed it at the floor away  
from anything.  
A brief flash and a puff of foul black smoke emerged from a now charred spot where Runt pointed the wand.  
"Oh... Someone who at least has read the required material!" Mr Paterson laughed, "Not the wand for you..."  
Runt and Mr Paterson repeated this bizzare ritual for several hours, each time the wand reacted badly for Runt.  
Eventually Mrs Presswell came in.  
"Trouble Donald?" Mrs Presswell said smiling at the small dusty man.  
"Martha!" Mr Preston cried happily, "Why it's good to see you again..."  
Mrs Presswell briefly hugged the diminitive figure of Mr Preston.  
Mr Preston smiled and looked up at Martha, "Well Runt here has a problem, none of these wands appear to want him."  
Mrs Presswell whispered something quietly to Mr Preston, Runt couldn't hear what it was but knew it was bad simply  
from the reaction on Mr Preston's face.  
"I see..." Mr Preston said anxiously, "Maybe... A diffrent approach then..."  
Mr Preston vanished into the depths of the store for several seconds and returned with a very small and very dusty box, it  
was amazing it was still holding together.  
Mr Preston set it down before Runt and motioned for him to open it.  
Runt opened the box, as he did the box fell apart in his hands a small silver ruler sat in the box.  
"Try that..." Mr Preston said.  
Runt picked up the ruler, a great whirl of energy and sense of power filled the room, Runt glowed a slight golden colour  
as he was filled with this.  
"Cool..." Runt exclaimed happily.  
Mr Preston nodded at Mrs Presswell.  
"This should be very intresting..." Mr Preston said.  
Mrs Presswell nodded, "I wonder what old Dumbledore will say..."  
Runt ignored the two others and put his new found "wand" carefully into his upper pocket.  
"It's a omen..." Mr Pretson said quietly.  
Mrs Presswell nodded, "That it is old friend, but for good or ill only time will tell."  
Runt and Mrs Presswell left the shop and headed back for Aberdeen.  
  
Mr Preston put the numerous boxes back into their places on the shelf muttering all the time, "It's an omen..."  
  
  
Chapter three  
Platform 13  
  
The auspicious morning Runt had been waiting for arrived, all packed he gave Mrs Smythe and Mr Smythe a huge hug and  
promised he would write at least every week.  
Mr and Mrs Presswell arrived with Erik, they all got into Mr Presswell's large people carrier and drove to Aberdeen  
station.  
At the station Runt looked around, it was quite quiet but there were a few people milling around.  
"You best say your goodbyes here..." Mr Presswell said.  
Erik was the first spitting into his hand and shaking Runt's hand, "Good luck man, you're about to have a huge and great  
adventure."  
Runt smiled, "Thanks Erik, I'll bring you back something cool..."  
Erik broke into a large smirk, "Wicked."  
Runt instantly replied, "Innit!"  
Both Runt and Erik laughed loudly, ignoring the other passengers looks of disgust.  
Mr Smythe put a hand on Runt's shoulder and just nodded, Runt knew exactly what he meant and wiped his hand clean before  
shaking Mr Smythe's hand and then hugging him tightly.  
Mrs Smythe who was at this point crying loudly took out a hanky and cleaned Runt's face with it.  
Runt was going to protest but let her do it anyway before hugging her tightly.  
"Bye Ka.." Runt started to say before changing his mind, "Bye Mum, Dad." He said quietly.  
Mr and Mrs Smythe looked at each other proudly.  
"Bye son." Mr Smythe said proudly looking directly at Runt.  
  
With that Mr and Mrs Smythe with Erik turned around and left the station.  
Runt wiped away a tear.  
"Right, this way..." Mr Preston said.  
"Darling, I'll go with the Smythes." Mrs Presswell said kissing her husband on the cheek and also leaving.  
Mr Presswell looked a bit shocked at this but lead Runt up a set of stairs, over a bridge, up some more stairs and over  
another bridge before heading down some stairs.  
"This is it..." Mr Presswell said indicating a deserted rail siding, a delipated and damaged iron side read, "Pl rm 1 3"  
"Best wait in the waiting room..." Mr Presswell indicated a small glass booth by the track.  
  
Runt opened the door and was amazed to see a clean and perfectly kept railway office had it been the Victorian era, a  
large plump man in a conductor's outfit smiled at Runt.  
"Ticket sir?" The conductor asked.  
Runt handed over his ticket.  
"Very good sir, train will be here in five minutes." The Conductor said punching Runt's ticket.  
  
"Oh..." Mr Presswell said, "I have one more thing for you..."  
Runt looked to Mr Presswell who pulled out two neatly wrapped presents.  
The first was from Mr and Mrs Smythe, he could tell it was a fish straight away and he smiled happily.  
"I'd save that for the train, it's a long journey..." Mr Presswell said quietly.  
Runt nodded and put the fish in his hand luggage bag.  
  
"Train now on platform 13 is the express train to Hogwarts school." The voice of the conductor annouced loudly.  
"Well Runt, this is it." Mr Presswell said shaking Runt's hand.  
"Mr and Mrs Smythe should be here to see you off but muggles simply can't get here." Mr Presswell explained.  
Runt nodded knowing that this was the realm of magic.  
"You take care of youself now, don't want the Smythe's getting upset." Mr Presswell commanded."  
"I won't..." Runt quietly replied, taking the trolley with all his things on it to the platform.  
  
A long steam train with many carridges sat on the platform, Runt headed for the guard van and pushed his belongings into  
the space there then found his carridge number on his ticket, he was in carridge 28 which was just before the guards  
van.  
There was nobody else on the platform, nor did it appear that there was anyone else on the train at this point.  
  
Runt relcutantly opened the carridge door and sat down, looking out the window at the delpidated station siding.  
Mr Presswell stood there smiling brightly and waved at Runt before taking out a wand waving it in a flowery motion  
and vanishing a puff of bright yellow smoke.  
  
"ALL ABOARD!" A loud voice intoned.  
A whistle blew somewhere in the distance and the train shunted into life.  
  
Runt sat in his carridge looking out the window as the train steamed into the countryside.  
  
Eventually after what seemed like many hours it stopped at another station and more children got on, all near the  
front of the train.  
  
Runt sighed unhappily, it was almost lunch time as well so he took his present and unwrapped it, inside was indeed a fish  
which Runt greedily ate before falling asleep in the carridge.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
Hogwarts School  
  
Runt awoke with a jolt as the carridge door opened.  
"Who..what??" Runt started before realising he was still on the train.  
"Oh hi there..." A young boy said happily.  
"Hi..." Runt said groggily looking back at the boy.  
"I appear to be sharing this carrige with WOW!! Do you have a tail?!" The boy excitedly asked walking into the carridge  
and closing the door.  
Runt nodded, "Yeah..." He said yawning widely. "Sorry, long journey.  
The boy sat opposite in amazement, "Wow... A tail."  
Runt smiled and flicked his tail slightly, "It's not that great really, hurts sometimes is an annoyance the rest."  
"James." The boy said announcing himself, "James Taylorson."  
Runt extended a hand which James shook, "I'm just called Runt now..."  
"Runt?" James asked, "That's a cool name!" James exlaimed jealously.  
"You think so?" Runt said in amazement.  
"Oh yeah! If I had a cool name like that nobody would tease me..." James said unhappily.  
"You were raised in wizard family?" Runt asked looking slightly perplexed.  
James nodded, "Brought up in Eldritch a wizard town. Yourself?" James retorted.  
"My parents died when I was three, been brought up by the two best Muggles in the world Katrina and Heny Smythe."  
"Woah... You were raised by Muggles..." James said in shock.  
Runt nodded, "Yep."  
"Woah..." James repeated.  
"So you don't know much about magic then?" James asked.  
"I've read the books, still don't know much." Runt admitted.  
It was true that for a wizard Runt didn't know a huge amount, but he had a basic graps of all the rudimentrys of magic  
now indeed he could have even moved onto level two things had he so desired.  
"I'm just not that smart, things don't stick..." James noted, "I mean I know I should be able to do all these things, but  
I just never remeber how..."  
  
James and Runt chatted away for several hours, James intrested to hear how things where on the Muggle side and Runt  
fascinated by tales from Eldritch, a wizard shadow town in York.  
  
Eventually the train arrived at a station.  
"Train terminates here, Hogwarts School." A loud voice announced from a pipe in the carridge.  
"Looks like we are here..." James said.  
"Aye." Runt agreed opening the door and stepping out onto the platform.  
A throng of other children, all dressed in robes emerged from the carridges, Runt looked at himself and noted he was still  
wearing normal clothes.  
He stepped back into the carridge and saw James getting changed into robes.  
"Sorry... Thought you knew." James said.  
Runt smiled, "I did, but I forgot." He said happily.  
James giggled getting the joke and helped Runt into his robes.  
  
Emerging again onto the platform that throng of children had subsided there were only a dozen or so left including James  
and Runt.  
"Come 'long now, you don't want to be late on yer first day." A gruff figure easily seven foot tall said to James and Runt.  
"No...no...no Sir." Runt stammered rushing past the figure to the guard's van and getting his belongings.  
"You don't need to do that..." The gruff figure announced, "It'll be magic'd to your room."  
"Oh..." Runt said quietly, extremly fearful of the large figure.  
"I dunno Firs' years..." The gruff figure sighed.  
"Oh bloody hell, you two both firs' years right?" The man said looking at James and Runt.  
James nodded dimly for them both.  
"You're supposed to be in the boats already, ol' Hagrid will make sure you make it to Hogwarts safely tho'." The man  
announced ushering James and Runt down towards a lakeside where three small rowing boats remaind.  
"Come alone now!" The towering man called Hagrid said as James and Runt stood dumbly at the banks.  
James hopped into the boat carefully but Runt with amazing dexerity leaped into his seat.  
"Pretty impressive..." Hagrid said setting the boats out across the water.  
  
The imposing castle like figure of Hogwarts school sailed into view, it was massive and seemed to fill the entire skyline  
as James and Runt sailed up to it.  
"Now you two, hurry along see that line of young 'uns." Hagrid said pointing to a line heading in a large door, "That's  
where you should be."  
Runt grabbed James by the hand and ran very quickly to the line, James had trouble keeping up but found that holding  
onto Runt he managed to somehow keep up with the amazing pace that Runt was running at.  
After only a few moments they were both at the end of the line.  
  
The procession of children clad in robs stopped at a stairwell, a women smiled at them all.  
"I am Professor McGonagall." The women announced very clearly, commanding instant silence and respect from the assembled  
crowd. She was tall and had black hair and a very stern face.  
"You first years will be taken to the grand banquet soon but first you will be sorted into houses, there are four houses;  
this is very important because the house you are in will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of  
your house, sleep in the same dorms and share the same common room. The houses are Grffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw  
and Slytherin. While here you will earn your house points by good behaviour and new discoveries but break any rules  
and you will lost points for your house." Professor McGonagall explained to all the intently listening students.  
"Ths house with the most points wins the conveted house cup." She concluded before opening the doors behind her.  
"Follow me this way..." She said walking through the doors.  
  
The line of students followed Professor McGongall into a large hall, many other children sat already at the table and at  
the end of the hall a large table with important and old looking wizards sat.  
  
"When I call your name come forth and be sorted." Professor McGonagall said holding up a dusty old hat.  
She started to read from the list, "Astella, Sonia."  
A older looking girl with dark brown hair stepped forward and sat down, the hat was put on her head.  
After a few seconds it cried, "Hufflepuff!"  
A table cheered at this and the girl went to join them, several ghosts suddenly appeared at the table and cheered widly  
also.  
"Bashir, Egbert." Professor McGonagall cried.  
A young boy with messy blonde hair sat on the seat, after a pause the hat cried again, "Hufflepuff!"  
"Crocker, Charlie."  
The hat this time cried "Ravenclaw!" another table cheered widly as their new member joined them. More ghosts appeared at  
a diffrent table.  
Runt patiently waited, he wondered if they would call his second name. He wondered if he had a second name...  
Whilst thinking this there was a sudden hush in the room as Professor McGongall called out the next name,  
"Potter, Harry."  
Whispers from all around the hall broke out.  
Runt saw a boy wearing glasses with shortish brownish hair approach the seat, he wasn't sure but he could feel something  
from the boy there was a definte power to him.  
The hat was placed on his head and after a while it cried, "Gryffindor!" and the loudest cheer in the room went up.  
More children were sorted then Runt knew what was next, yet Professor McGongall called out something else;  
"Taylorson, James."  
Runt looked at James and at Professor McGonagall in confusion, nobody noticed and James sat in the seat.  
"Gryffindor!" The hat called out after only a few moments.  
There was a muted cheer from the Gryffindor table for this, not as loud as for Potter, Harry but still a cheer.  
James went and joined the Gryffindor table.  
  
Finally a "Zephod, Michael" was made a Ravenclaw as Runt was still standing there waiting to be called and Professor  
McGongall rolled up her scroll.  
The head of the table; Albus Dumbledorf headmaster of Hogwarts, if the little table place card were to be believed  
coughed gently as Professor McGongall rolled up the scroll.  
"I believe you may have missed one..." A scratch voice emerged from Dumbledorf, it carried a lot of power however.  
Professor McGongall unrolled the scroll and checked through the names quickly, then again slowly.  
"Do you have a letter child?" Dumbledorf asked loudly.  
Runt took the letter from his cloak pocket, he knew all the eyes in the room were watching him, he could feel them burning  
into him.  
"Hmmm. Runt..." Dumbledorf read allowed.  
Runt nodded slightly but didn't say anything.  
"Very well have him sorted also." Dumbledorf announced.  
Runt slid up to the chair and sat on it, the hat was placed on his head.  
  
A quiet voice inside his mind spoke to him and him alone.  
"You don't belong here..." The hat said.  
"I don't?" Runt replied thinking his answer back.  
"No... Why you shouldn't be here at all really, how intresting..." The voice continued, "I see you, as you are.  
"What am I?" Runt asked, hoping for some answers.  
"You are the crossroads, you are what will define the future of all." The voice answered enegmatically.  
"Where do I belong?" Runt asked the voice.  
"Not here..." The hat said again.  
"I know..." The hat began before announcing to the room; "Familarius!"  
  
There was what can only be described as a dead silence.  
Nobody in the room spoke, nobody in the room breathed.  
Even the ghosts which had been louder then anyone in the room were quiet.  
Professor McGongall was the first to speak and she spoke to the hat.  
"Sorting hat of power and knowledge of which house does this one belong?" She asked the hat.  
"Familarius!" The hat repeated.  
"So it's true..." Dumbledorf said knowledgably.  
"You here are witness to two great events here tonight, the one who lived Harry Potter joins us at our little school and  
this one here... Runt will be the first ever member of the fifth house." Dumbledorf announced to the still muted crowd.  
"Hagrid, show Runt here to my office..." Dumbledorf said more quietly to Hagrid.  
"But now to feast!" Dumbledorf cried as mountains of food magically appeared on every table.  
"Come along..." Hagrid said showing Runt to the door.  
Runt drooled and looked at all the food which had appeared but followed Hagrid out of the hall and up to Dumbledorf's  
office.  
  
Chapter four  
Familarius  
  
Hagrid and Runt waited patiently outside Dumbledorf's office for Dumbledorf to arrive.  
"Say, that tail o' yours." Hagrid asked noticing the nervously swishing tail of Runt's, "You get that magic'd on?"  
Runt shrugged, "I don't know i've always had it..."  
"Bit of a rum do." Hagrid replied with symapthy in his voice.  
"Aye, just a bit..." Runt commented.  
"Runt wasn't it?" Queried Hagrid.  
Runt nodded.  
"Looks like you might become just as famous as my Harry." Hagrid laughed loudly.  
  
For about half an hour more Runt and Hagrid chatted about nothing in particular, there wasn't much common ground to speak  
on so the conversation was mainly limited to Runt finding out more about Hagrid, which wasn't much as Dumbledorf appeared  
quite quickly.  
  
"So..." Dumbledorf said gliding in. "A member of the fifth house..."  
Runt stood on his feet his head down.  
"I'm not a king... Just your headmaster." Dumbledorf said quietly to Runt.  
"Thank you Hagrid, that will be all." Dumbledorf continued dissmissing Hagrid.  
Hagrid looked slightly concerned but left instantly.  
"Won't you come in?" Dumbledorf offered as he gestured towards the door and it swung open.  
  
Runt entered into a very small office, there was nothing but two comfy chairs and a rather art deco looking lamp.  
Dumbledorf turned the light on illuminating the room in a pale blue light, "Anti-Scrying device..." He said pointing to  
the light; "Makes sure that this is just between you and me."  
Runt gulped with worry, this was sounding serious.  
"No need to be afraid boy." Dumbledorf intoned, "You should be proud!"  
"I'm confused sir..." Runt said softly, he was still very intimated by the presence of Dumbledorf; "Professor McGongall said  
there were only four houses..."  
Dumbledorf laughed, "Indeed until tonight there were just four! You are the first member of the new house Familiarius."  
"Oh..." Runt wimpered quietly.  
"Oh indeed..." Dumbledorf reassured Runt, "The fifth house has been prophised for many years."  
"What should I do sir?" Runt asked cautiously.  
"Well, your lessons will be diffrent for a start, you aren't really a wizard at all you see." Dumbledorf started to explain.  
"I'm not?" Runt murmered slightly confused, "I don't think i'm a muggle either sir..."  
Dumbledorf broke into a wide smile, "Perceptive as well, you really are perfect for house Familiarius."  
"Sir, what am I?" Runt asked bluntly.  
"You are as your tail quite clearly shows a Familiar, like the owl or toad you are certainly and obviously one of the   
feline variety." Dumbledorf noted.  
"I'm a cat?" Runt said in shock.  
"Not as such, most of the students here have a Familiar, a compnion to help them understand the nature of magic." Dumbledorf  
started to explain, "A few of the more powerful wizards have more powerful Familiars, such as dragons or Gryphons. You  
however as far away from those simple creatures as is possible without becoming human."  
"You are in essence a creature of pure magic, a wild and powerful spirit not born of this plane." Dumbledorf continued.  
  
Runt listened in disbelief as Dumbledorf continued to explain Runt was not native to this world but born in a magical  
sidepocket of reality and how his power would come not from outside with a wand or potion but from within.  
"But I have a wand..." Runt said holding out his silver ruler.  
Dumbledorf picked it up and said a few quick words, "Try picking it up again."  
Runt did so and the same whirling energy, the same feeling of power the same golden glow occured.  
"That wasn't supposed to happen..." Dumbledorf admitted sounding confused.  
"What was supposed to happen sir?" Runt asked.  
"Nothing, it's not a magical device at all and as such has no stored power the spell I cast confirmed this." Dumbledorf  
rationalised.  
  
Runt looked at his reflection in the ruler, it was odd he seemed almost more feline; he could see himself as he was but  
with ears on top of his head, fur all over his body and paws that could still be used to hold things instead of hands.  
As Runt stared longer at the ruler he realised there was nothing in his paw.  
  
Paw.  
  
He had a paw.  
  
Dumbledorf looked on in amazement as Runt transformed instantly in front of his eyes.  
"This is you as you really are..." Dumbledorf said stuttering slightly.  
Runt looked over the rest of his mutated body, he was having a hard time understanding what had just happened.  
"Where did the ruler go?" Runt eventually asked aloud.  
"It's in your pocket." Dumbledorf said pointing to the top pocket of Runt's cloak, "The real reason nothing should have  
happened is because it was an illusion, you never handed me over the ruler at all it's been in your pocket the whole time."  
"I think we need to investigate this further Runt." Dumbledorf announced.  
"We?" Runt asked gingerly unsure if he wanted to undergo any tests or probes.  
"The teaching staff here at Hogwarts." Dumbledorf informed Runt.  
"Oh..." Runt replied quietly.  
"Yes..." Dumbledorf concluded, "Investigate this much further."  
  
"When do we start?" Runt asked curiously.  
"I think straight away." Dumbledorf replied, "I'll take you to a staff meeting, in the mean time we can't really have you  
by yourself..."  
"Can I be resorted?" Runt asked optimistically.  
"No, once sorted you are there to stay, but since a house of one would be drain on yourself and our resources as well as  
being a very lonely time, is there any other house that you would like to at least share the common room with?" Dumbledorf  
asked guessing the answer already.  
"There is..." Runt said.  
"Excellent, I'll get a spare room created in the Gryffindor quarters at once." Dumbledorf proudly announced.  
"The amazing Harry Potter and the reality defying Runt, both members of my old house."  
"You were Gryffindor as well sir?" Runt rhetorically queried.  
Dumbledorf nodded proudly, "Indeed I was Runt, indeed I was."  
  
Dumbledorf led Runt up a set of stairs and into the Gryffindor common room, there a small crowd were gathered around  
Harry Potter asking him a barrage of questions, the only one that wasn't was James.  
"Runt?" James asked agog as Dumbledorf and the very cat like Runt entered the room.  
The questions stopped and everyone turned to see what had walked in and were likewise surprised.  
"Runt here will be a memeber of Gryffindor until house Familiarus has at least ten members, which isn't likely anytime  
in the near future..." Dumbledorf announced.  
"Now he's a Gryffindor until I say otherwise and if I hear of anything being said that he's not by anyone, those people will  
lose thier house points..." Dumbledorf warned.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
Watch out for more from this story in "Dreaming"  
/=====================================\/====-==========\/=======================================\  
| 00:36 ||The Fitfh house|| 14th January 2002 |  
\=====================================/\=====-=========/\=======================================/  
  
Dedicated to KinkyTurtle for liking the Harry Potter books.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Oh just everyone I know really. Try http://www.livejournal.com/users/fionacat/friends to find them all.  
  
All on #Toonplay, #Warnercafe and #Watertower - Find out why on irc.wtnet.com   
  
Everyone in the West Corner of the Park  
  
Acmemouse, OkkayWeener, NakkoSqrl, rhia, Mintaka, Davidmouse, Taperlass, P3, Chilly,  
Tony_Fox and NeuCoyote as well as anyone else from #Bohemia (*evilme* for forgetting)  
just for being cool and such.  
  
Um, there should be something here but it's 1am now. 


	2. Chapters 5 - 8

The Fifth house  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This document is Copyright (C) 2002 Squeekdamouse (Squeeky@ammt.co.uk). All rights reserved.  
  
The characters of Harry Potter and related characters are copyright and trademark Warner Bros. and J.K Rowling,   
and are used without permission.   
Their use within this work of fiction is in no way, meant to infringe or steal that copyright, nor to dilute the characters  
themselves.   
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for entertainment purposes.   
If there is any legal problems with this document, please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal   
difficulties.  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as it is not; altered for its original form, and that no money is   
charged for the document itself.   
It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.  
For purposes of media archiving orginal form applies only to the text and not to the physical format it is stored in.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter five  
Lessons  
  
Runt awoke the next morning feeling unusually refreshed and was mildly amused to find a small fish sitting at the end of  
the bed, he presumed it was some kind of joke by one of the other students but he didn't mind at all he sat and slowed  
chewed at the fish it was still raw so he had to bite chunks out of it and lean over so as to not make a mess of the  
bed sheets.  
  
Quickly Runt was changed into his cloak, he had tried putting the hat on several times but it simply would not fit on  
his head now that his ears had moved.  
But Runt brushed aside these thoughts and hurried down the stairs to where Dumbledorf was standing with a large latern,   
Runt could feel it humming with magic just by standing close to it.  
"Now, we have a class just for you..." Dumbledorf started to explain, "But we have to go a little out of the way, it's  
for our safety sadly and nothing else."  
Runt nodded not really understanding but eager to get on with his courses.  
Dumbledorf took the latern high and extended a bony wraught hand which Runt clinged onto tightly.  
"Don't let go boy, what ever you do, don't let go." Dumbledorf implored, a slight hint of fear in his voice.  
Runt picked up on that fear and gripped Dumbledorf's hand tighter as they both set up heading down deep into the  
cellars of Hogwarts.  
  
After a short journey Runt noticed it was dark, too dark, the latern was almost fighting to keep the darkness back and  
what was worrying is it appeared to be losing.  
Runt never let go of Dumbledorf's hand and Dumbledorf didn't stop moving whilst in the darkness. Runt was worrying, he  
was unsure how long the light could hold out for, he didn't know hoq long they'd been in here or even where here was.  
All around them the darkness swirled and Runt could feel it pressing in trying to consume him, trying to extinguish him  
from existance.  
  
Suddenly it wasn't dark anymore, he was standing in a modern classroom clutching tightly to Dumbledorf's hand.  
  
"Made it..." Dumbledorf sighed with relief, "Travelling in darkness is something that you should never have to do and here  
you are succeeding on your first day."  
"Ahh, you have made it!" A strange voice said from the corner of the room, it had a distinctive and very heavy German   
accent to it.  
"Professor?" Dumbledorf asked looking to the corner.  
A tall skinny man dressed in a black suit and tie wearing a bowler hat seemingly appeared from the corner, it was like he  
just walked in from the darkness of the corner.  
"Ya! Ahh mien mentor!" The man said excitedly, "Dis is the pupil I take it?"  
Dumbledorf nodded ushering Runt forward towards the man cautiously, Runt could feel Dumbledorf almost pull him back at the  
last moment.  
The man nodded briefly and smiled, "Jonathan, it is a great pleasure to meet you at last."  
Runt looked at Dumbledorf oddly.  
But Dumbledorf was no longer standing behind him.  
  
"You may be vondering who I am, vell now I am Professor Kaufmann but you may call me just Kaufmann." The man said   
introducing himself properly to Runt.  
"Well I used to be Jonathan but everyone calls me Runt now..." Runt said quietly.  
"You like dis name?" Kaufmann asked.  
Runt nodded slowly, he did like it. Now he could proudly say it without being teased.  
"Very vell, Runt... It is time for your first lesson." Kaufmann announced apparently mentally reminding himself of Runt's  
name choice.  
"But first..." Kuffan said, "Ve have some tea and cake, vhen travelling through the dark you should alvays have tea and   
cake on the other side."  
Runt nodded happily and sat down to enjoy some warm refreshing tea with Professor Kaufmann.  
  
After a cup of tea Runt sat down at the only desk in the room and looked at the looming figure of Kaufmann.  
"Now Runt, please do you have a magic vand?" Kaufmann asked looking directly at the ruler in Runt's upper coat pocket.  
Runt nodded and took it out placing it on the desk in front of him.  
"Very good, now I vant you to break it in half..." Kaufman said.  
"Professor?" Runt retorted in confusion.  
Kaufmann simply nodded, "You heard me, break it..."  
Runt sighed and took his magical wand/ruler and exerting some considerable force, broke it into two neat halves.  
"Excellant!" Kufman enthuased, "Now remeber just two things, you are above all a Muggle and there is no power greater then   
your imagination."  
Runt didn't like the sound of that, he was getting used to being lead into intresting situations when people talked like  
that, so he wasn't overly surprised when he saw Kaufmann simply vanish into a small glimer of star before his eyes.  
He was equally unsurprised but prehaps a litle shocked when a loud roaring echoed from behind him.  
Slowly, carefully and wiht a great deliberance in his actions Runt turned to face what was there.  
  
Runt had never seen a Hydra before but he guessed that the six headed and twelve foot tall greenish blue creature before   
him was indeed a hydra. It had a scaley body which glinted slightly in the bright light and swished a single tail aimlessly  
across the floor.  
It roared directly at Runt snarling meancingly teeth gleaming brightly, nostrils flaring and claws unsheathed.  
Runt didn't run however, somehow he could discern that the Hydra wasn't hungry or even angry it was confused.  
Smiling brightly Runt carefully raised his paw to the Hydra's lowest head.  
"Hi there..." Runt said quietly moving towards the head, "My name is Runt..."  
The Hydra roared loudly but not agressivly. It had fear in it's roar, it was scared and didn't know why it was here  
"It's all right, I'll get you home..." Runt whispered quietly.  
Suddenly there was a rippling churning in the air around Runt.   
Dumbledorf and a elderly man confused looking man appeared from the rift.  
"Runt, come towards me slowly." Dumbledorf said quietly but firmly to Runt.  
"She's scared sir..." Runt explained gently petting the hydra.  
Dumbledorf slowly egded towards Runt whilst the still bound man slowly backed away.  
"Can you talk to her?" Dumbledorf asked warily.  
Runt nodded, "She's trained and understands English quite well."  
"Oh... Well dear, are you ready to go home." Dumbledorf asked the hydra directly.  
The hydra quietly moaned and seemed to almost nod.  
Dumbledorf took out an impressive looking wand  
  
With nothing more then a brief flash and some mumbled words the hydra vanished with a distinctive whisp of light  
blue smoke.  
  
"I am so very very sorry, I should have paid more attention..." Dumbledorf said replacing his wand.  
Runt smiled, "It's all right she was cute in a I can devour you with one bite kind of way."  
"But who was impersenating me?" The real Kaufmann piped up from the corner.  
"Well he broke my ruler in half and was very empathic, I'm going to take wild stab in the dark and hit Voldemort." Runt   
flippantly said.  
Dumbledorf nodded sagely, "Not him, one of his minons most likely. Sorry about the ruler, we can get you another one."  
Runt shook his head, "It just wouldn't quite meausre up to the last one." He slyly joked face breaking into a wide beam.  
"Of course it never could." Dumbledorf said with a smile on his face.  
  
Kaufmann pulled up a seat and allowed Runt to sit down whilst Dumbledorf made preperations to leave, casting a protection   
spell on Runt and the room.  
Then with the spell cast he vanished yet again.  
"He is awfully good with the vanishing thing, ya? Kaufmann asked same voice, same face diffrent tone, less agressive Runt  
instantly noted.  
"Yep he's good, probably the best..." Runt replied, he thought it odd that Dunbledorf was not scared of Voldemort.  
  
Then it hit him, Runt knew now why Dumbledorf had no fear of Voldemort and he smiled a cute little smile that was lost  
to everyone except himself.  
  
  
Chapter six  
Christmas  
  
Many months blended effortless into one another and apart from Kaufmann, Runt had no human contact with anyone else.  
Which was probably a good thing indeed for without a wand Runt had been learning to make magic happen with only gestures and  
words, something he was pretty sure couldn't actually be done.  
In fact to be honest most times he didn't manage it, magic would flare and sometimes a spell was cast but it was very   
rarely the spell Runt wanted.  
On the whole however Kaufmann was a very patient teacher and Runt was an excellent study taking in and listening to   
everything.  
  
A rather cold morning Kaufmann sighed unhappily and sat Runt down in the unusual classroom before starting to explain,  
"Runt, you have learned everything that I can teach you."  
"Oh..." Runt said quietly.  
"It is time for you to go back to your fellow pupils." Kaufmann said quietly opening a door which strangely lead into  
a corridor of Hogwarts.  
"Thank you Professor Kaufmann." Runt said bowing his head slightly before extending his paw to shake Kaufmann's hand.  
Kaufmann looked around nervously, "I ... I can not..." his voice quivering with anguish.  
Runt smiled brightly, "Sure you can, just because you are a ghost doesn't mean you can't interact with me."  
Kaufmann recoiled in shock, "You knew?"  
Runt nodded and concentrating carefully shook Kaufmann's etherial hand. Runt didn't know how he did this but it seemed to  
work.  
"You will do well..." Kaufmann said happily before dematerialising into nothingness.  
  
Runt carefully stepped out into the quiet corridor only to realise the door he had come from was no longer there.  
Wondering around aimlessly for a few moments he eventually managed to orintate himself and headed for the Great Hall where  
he hoped some other students might be.  
  
The great hall had been decorated in christmas decorations with a large tree set up near the teachers table a small group  
of students sat around a large and warm looking fire.  
Slowly and carefully Runt walked up to the fire and took his place with some of the Gryffindorf students, none of them  
seem to even acknowledge his presence there.  
  
Suddenly Runt summersaulted onto the table and into a defensive posture his short sharp claws extended fully as he faced  
a terrorfied and now very white looking boy with freckles.  
"... Ron?" Runt asked searching his memory from the sorting hat ceremony.  
Ron nodded slowly and carefully backing off from Runt slowly.  
Runt was looking around confused he had felt something very wrong from where Ron was but it seemed to almost mask it's  
presence as he had turned on Ron.  
Reseathing his claws Runt climbed off the table and shook his head, "Sorry Ron..." he started to explain.  
"No problem, must have Scabbers scent all over me." Ron said pointing to his top pocket where a half asleep rat lay.  
Runt squinted at the Rat, there was some wrong with it but he didn't know what.  
"Yeah, sorry..." Runt again said apologising.  
Ron quickly ran off and sat beside another boy Runt vaugly recognised.  
"What was that all about?" The other boy asked.  
"I dunno Harry..." Ron replied, "Guess he just doesn't like rats."  
  
Runt smirked as he overhead this before turning his attention to food.  
  
Food.  
  
Runt suddenly realised he hadn't eaten since he left Hogwarts and that must have been at least four months ago.  
  
Happily he took a large plate and started to eat with the other students before heading up with the Gryffindorf students  
to the tower and after quickly removing the layers of dust from his room drifting into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
The christmas holidays passed quickly and more and more students began to return to Hogwarts as the days went on.  
  
One morning Runt found a timetable on his bed, he would have Potions and Transfiguration on mondays, Broom handling and  
Care of Magical Creatures on Tuesday, A blank space all Wednesday, A blank space on thursday and spellcraft and finally  
on friday it was guidance and socialising.  
"Hmm... Blank spaces..." Runt said aloud before wondering down into the common room.  
"Anyone else have a blank space on Wednesday or Thursday?" Runt asked the few people lounging in the common room.  
They all shook thier heads.  
"I have Defense against the dark arts." A first year piped up.  
"And I have Divination..." A third year interjected.  
"Thanks..." Said Runt slightly more confused before heading out into the school.  
  
Following the twisty corridors he came to Mrs McGonagall's room and he rapped loudly on the door.  
"Come in..." A slightly raspy voice beckoned.  
Runt cautiously opened the door to see Mrs McGonagall wrapped in a warm blanket with a steaming mug of something.  
"Oh... ... Runt was it not?" Mrs McGonagall asked looking directly at Runt.  
"Yes mam." replied Runt lowering his head slightly.  
"Well what is it?" She asked.  
Runt pulled his timetable out and explained the problem to Mrs McGonagall.  
"Curious... Well I believe this one here is for you to meet with the rest of the staff." She said pointing to the one on  
Thursday, as she said this the words "Staff meeting" suddenly appeared in the box.  
"But why have you not got Defense against the dark arts?" She asked the room, "Let's fix that..."  
She took a feather quill, dipped it in a pot of ink and started to write on the time table in the slot on Wednesday.  
  
Without warning the ink burst into blue flame, but neither the pen nor the paper caught fire.  
  
Mrs McGonagall looked up at Runt who had taken a step back in shock before looking down at the paper.  
"This is most ancient magic..." She started to explain, "Back in the times of the Vikings when the world was new and magic  
was more flexible there were sages who were able to write spells into rocks and paper to use later."  
"Ogham." Runt suddenly interjected, the word just popped into his head and then into his mouth.  
"Quite..." Mrs McGonagall said mutely, "Runes of power and protection."  
Runt didn't understand what Mrs McGonagall was saying until he looked at the timetable as well as the blue flame several  
of the lines were glowing bright white in a very distinctive rune like pattern.  
"Protection." Runt suddenly said again before shaking his head.  
"My my, you have been studying..." Mrs McGonagall said with a smirk on her flu covered face.  
"Now of course who did this and why is the next mystery but for now it's one best left unsolved." She said moping her nose  
with a hanky.  
"Thanks Professor McGonagall." Runt said happily leaving the room still not quite sure what was going on but slightly more  
relieved.  
  
Chapter seven  
A voice in the darkness  
  
Eventually it was the first day of term and the common room buzzed with life as did the corridors.  
Runt struggled hopelessly with his robes, eventually forcing his tail painfully into the hole before picking up a bundle  
of books before rushing madly to potions class.  
To his delight he arrived at about the same time as everyone else, he stuck mainly with folks from Gryffindorf as they at  
least didn't make fun of him.  
"Want a mouse?" A voice sneered from the corridor.  
A boy with spikey black hair and an evil meanicing look had shouted it.  
"No thanks ... Draco?" Runt asked looking back at the boy.  
Draco Malfoy laughed before darting in the door.  
The boy Ron had talked to sighed and gently patted Runt on the shoulder, "Ignore him."  
"... Thanks" Runt said very quietly, he felt a huge surge of power from the boy.  
Runt shook off the feeling and smiled, "Harry wasn't it?"  
Harry nodded and fixed his glasses.  
"Thanks." Runt repeated happily.  
  
The class filtered in to a dusty potion lab and where just sitting down when a flustered teacher barged in.  
"Happy new year, now let's get to work." The teacher announced loudly heading to the front of the room.  
He turned, his clock making a swishing noise as he faced the class.  
"Oh a newcomer..." The teacher said looking directly at Runt.  
"What is your name boy?" He asked loudly.  
Runt stood up and bowed his head slightly, "My name is Runt sir."  
The teacher smirked and shook his head, "Sit down Runt."  
Runt sat back down on the seat his tail curling around the leg softly as he did.  
"Now as your classmates should have told you I, Professer Snape am the potions teacher." Snape said angrilly.  
"I wonder if you are any better versed then your fellows." Snape said thinking up a question.  
"What would happen..." Snape started, "If I mixed Oxtail leaf with Raw mouse tail?" Snape asked looking at Runt.  
Runt sat there mutely, he saw a hand slowly raise into the air from a girl.  
A tiny whispered voice started to talk in Runt's head, "You would get combustable powder for starting fires."  
Runt looked around curiously.  
"Yes Mister Runt, the question is addressed to you..." Snape said angrilly.  
"You ... you would get ... combustable powder..." Runt replied quietly, "For starting fires sir..."  
Snape was taken aback, "Very good boy..."  
"What would I need to complete a Stardust potion if I had ragweed, wolf's claw and tangleweed?" Snape asked slowly thinking  
the question out himself.  
This time not even the girl raised her hand.  
The same quiet voice whispered again to Runt, "Drop the ragweed use oak juice instead and refined mist."  
"Sir..." Runt started, "I'd use oak juice instead of the ragweed and add refined mist." He said slightly more boldly.  
Snape laughed, "That would never ... ... work." He finished very unconfidant now, "How would you do this, show me."  
Snape threw a bundle of ingrediants at Runt, who in a flash caught them using his tail to grab a small bottle just before  
it hit the floor.  
Suddenly Runt didn't feel like himself anymore, he was watching his body add the oak juice to the ragweed before slowly  
pouring the refined mist ontop of them both and adding more oak juice.  
He suddenly came back to his sense with a bubbling blackish potion with tiny specks of light glimmering brightly.  
"Amazing..." Snape said under his breath, Runt knew only he could have heard that.  
"Right class follow Runt's example and try the same." Snape demanded turning his back suddenly and heading to the front of  
the classroom and his own potions.  
Grumbling with anger he added as almost an after thought, "Five points to your house Mister Runt..."  
Runt blushed slightly and looked at the unusal potion in his hand, he suddenly knew if he added this to some ink it would  
make magical glowing ink.  
  
The potions class was over quite quickly with few people except Professor Snape and the girl who had raised her hand  
able to remake the stardust potion using Runt's method.  
"That was amazing!" Ron said approaching Runt after the class.  
"You showed Snape..." Harry smirked brightly.  
Runt blushed more.  
"You are supposed to add gold dust, dew drop from a sun flower and a dust mite..." The girl from class said.  
"Yeah but Runt's was easier Hermomime." Ron said.  
"I.. I don't know how I knew it." Runt said quietly.  
  
Runt stuck with Harry, Ron and Hermimie for the transfiguration class. It was again unusal the task was quite easy to change  
a stick into a bit of paper.  
Runt managed first time and this time rather then not feeling himself he knew exactly what he was doing and why right  
down to the subtly paw gestures to make the paper longer and stronger.  
  
By the end of the day Runt was very confused and thus went right to bed, whilst he was lying there he thought about all that  
had happened so far and came to the conclusion that it didn't make sense.  
Magic normally didn't make sense, but the potions class especially made less sense then usual.  
"You are right." A quiet voice whispered in his head. "It is a little odd."  
Runt looked around, there was nobody there.  
"It's more then odd, it's downright strange, weird even." Runt replied quietly to the room.  
The air changed slightly as if it was smirking at the comment.  
"So you know who I am yet?" The voice asked Runt directly.  
Runt nodded, he had a good guess, "You are mostly me and a little bit of the founder of house Familiarius."  
"Kudos Runt, much Kudos..." The voice said congratulating Runt on the correct answer.  
"Technically," The voice continued, "I'm Jonathan, the mundane part of you that find this all really cool and I'm also  
Chi-Ri-Fadori, founder of house Familiarius."  
Runt smirked happily, "It's good to have you both helping."  
"You are important Runt." The voice whispered quietly, "You have a great destiny."  
"Oh..." Runt quietly sighed his ears drooping.  
"But do not fret." The voice stressed trying to cheer Runt up, "For we are here to help you."  
"Thank you both." Runt said breaking into a cute little smile before curling up and drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Runt awoke refreshed and rushed out to the courtyard where broom handling was taught, the lesson didn't  
go so well even with the voice from last night trying to help, Runt found it very hard to make the broomstick respond and  
the only reason he wasn't falling off was because his tail was wrapped very firmly around the broom handle.  
Runt was very glad when the lesson was over, he made a mental note to ask Harry how he managed to fly so well who had  
spent most of the lesson performing fancy tricks in the air.  
Care of magical creatures however was the easiest and best class Runt had been in, he didn't need any help since he  
was a magical creature himself and found that he could talk to and more importantly understand exactly what the creature  
was trying to say, today it was a metalic caterpiller which they were all supposed to catch in a beaker and avoid the  
razor sharp feet and teeth. Runt simply asked the caterpiller nicely and in exchange for ensuring a large leaf was in  
the beaker the caterpiller happily crawled into the glass.  
  
Chapter eight  
Protection  
  
The next day Runt was going to go to the defense against the dark arts anyway, it wasn't on his timetable but he knew  
it was the class he was supposed to have then.  
Runt left his room and arrived at the class room door he could see the class inside and caught the briefest glimpse of  
professor Quirrel before the door slammed shut and started glowing a very bright white with a large yellow rune  
pulsating on the door.  
"Danger." Runt said the word popping into his head.  
"That's ... intresting." A older boy said approaching Runt, "You supposed to be in that class I guess."  
Runt nodded.  
"Might be a bit of a problem, not that you are missing much Quirrel stutters so much it's amazing anyone learns anything."  
The boy laughed before adding, "Just go have a free day."  
"I need you to sign this then." Runt said holding out a bit of paper.  
The boy sighed, "Sure..."  
Runt smiled and walked off back to the common room for the rest of the day.  
  
Thursday was an important day so Runt put on his best dress robes and headed off to the staff room, he knocked on the  
door and was beckoned inside.  
Sitting around on comfy chairs were several memebers of staff that Runt did not recognise as well as Dumbledorf, Snape and  
Professor McGonagall.  
"Ah there you are..." Dumbledorf announced happily ushering Runt to a seat.  
Runt smirked and sat.  
"Now this meeting is to discuss how you are doing and if you are having any problems." Dumbledorf said addressing Runt.  
Runt shook his head, "No sir, the founder of house Familirius Chi-Ri-Fadori has been helping me."  
"Intresting..." Dumbledorf commented looking to Professor McGongall, "No problems with anything at all?"  
"Oh..." Runt said quietly, "Yes sir, someone with knowledge of Ogham appears to have cast a spell on me."  
Snape moved in his seat slightly at that.  
"Professor McGongall has already told me what happened to the timetable, anything else odd happen?" Dumbledorf asked.  
Runt nooded, "Yes sir, I tried to go to the Defense against the dark arts class anyway and a danger ruin appeared on the  
door." He explained.  
There was a quiet silence when Runt announced this.  
"May I?" Snape asked looking at Dumbledorf.  
Dumbledorf sighed, "Runt, Professor Snape is going to cast a spell on you, normally this would not be tried until at  
least sixth year but in these circumstances..."  
Runt nodded and clenched his paw, "I'm ready."  
"Locomotor Mortis." Snape growled angrily flourishing his wand in a delicate pattern.  
Runt saw a powerful flare of magic start to envlope him and wrap tightly around his legs.  
"You should try and move now." Snape ordered glaring at Runt.  
Carefully Runt used his claws to remove the grasping magic from his legs and walked across the room before walking back.  
"Marginally impressive..." Snape muttered readying another spell.  
"Albus Dumbledorf of the first order." Snape said quietly, "I require permission to use an Unforgivable curse."  
Dumbledorf rubbed his beard and looked to Runt.  
"Mister Runt, the choice is yours." Dumbledorf said quietly.  
Runt smiled, "Let's do it."  
"Imperius Commandeum!" Snape cried empowering his wand with a great deal of magic before unleashing it at Runt.  
Runt saw a large whisp of light pink fog creep around him.  
"Jump." Snape mutely said.  
Runt looked around the room whilst the word echoed in his head, for some reason it felt like jumping would be a good idea  
just leaping in the air would make him feel somehow better.  
However Runt didn't jump he just looked in confusion around the room some more.  
"Sir?" Runt asked looking at Snape.  
"Remarkable..." Snape whispered.  
"I've never seen anything quite like it." Professor McGongall concured.  
Dumbledorf nodded and raised a hand, "Enogth, I think we've proved that either Runt has some protection or is just not  
affected as most would be."  
Professor McGongall nodded, "It appears that you will not have to participate in defense against the dark arts."  
Runt grinned brightly and saw Snape smirk slightly also.  
"Now as for the other matter, I've been told it's not using a wand to cast spells." A teacher Runt didn't recongised said  
to Dumbledorf.  
Professor Dumbledorf nodded, "Runt if you can say make the make invisible ink on this scroll visible."  
"Aparecium." The voice whispered to Runt who looked at the paper intently.  
Carefully Runt picked the paper up and held it with two paws, the paper glimmered slightly as ink started to almost leak  
onto the paper from the air around.  
"Aparecium..." Runt said quietly placing the paper down as the final bits of writing reappeared.  
The teacher shifted nerveously, "I assume it is a sorcerer..."  
Dumbledorf sighed and glared at the teacher, "He is called Runt and even I am not sure as to the exact nature of his power."  
The teacher turned very white and seemed to shrink somewhat into the seat, "But ... from this demonstration he is able to  
externalise magic."  
"True..." Dumbledorf admitted backing down slightly.  
"However, he appears to have control." Professor McGongall noted.  
"He is also able to improvise and improve on existing magic." Snape added.  
Dumbledorf stared at Runt and he felt a familiar chill passing into him, Runt could see lines of power passing into him  
and looking over his very being.  
Runt even thought about resisting, the chilling waves invading his body but he simply whimpered slightly gripped his paw  
tightly and allowed the spell to finish.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be concluded...  
  
/=====================================\/====-==========\/=======================================\  
| 21:58 ||The Fitfh house|| 14th July 2002 |  
\=====================================/\=====-=========/\=======================================/  
  
Dedicated to Fangkit for lots of different reasons.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Oh just everyone I know really. Try http://www.livejournal.com/users/fionacat/friends to find them all.  
  
All on #Toonplay, #Warnercafe and #Watertower and #UK and #NorthUKFurs  
  
Everyone in the West Corner of the Park  
  
Acmemouse, OkkayWeener, NakkoSqrl, rhia, Mintaka, Davidmouse, Taperlass, P3, Chilly,  
Tony_Fox and NeuCoyote as well as anyone else from #Bohemia (*evilme* for forgetting)  
just for being cool and such. 


	3. Chapters 9 to end (Draft)

The Fifth house  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This document is Copyright (C) 2002 Squeekdamouse (Squeeky@ammt.co.uk). All rights reserved.  
  
The characters of Harry Potter and related characters are copyright and trademark Warner Bros. and J.K Rowling,   
and are used without permission.   
Their use within this work of fiction is in no way, meant to infringe or steal that copyright, nor to dilute the characters  
themselves.   
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used only for entertainment purposes.   
If there is any legal problems with this document, please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal   
difficulties.  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as it is not; altered for its original form, and that no money is   
charged for the document itself.   
It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.  
For purposes of media archiving orginal form applies only to the text and not to the physical format it is stored in.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter nine  
Affiliation  
  
"Are you all right?" Snape asked quietly.  
Runt blinked, the room had changed.  
No he had moved, he was in Dumbledorf's office and Professor Snape and Dumbledorf were the only ones here now.  
"I... I'm not sure what happened Sir..." Runt reliped rasping dryly.  
Dumbledorf appeared with a glass of milk and with Snape's help sat Runt up so he could drink the milk.  
Quickly Runt drank the entire glass and shook his head gently.  
"Professor Dumbledorf was casting a scrying spell on you." Snape explained, "It's used to identify what kind of wizard you  
are."  
"I'm a muggle..." Runt whispered.  
"Yes..." Dumbledorf noted, "I was hoping to be able to assertain if this was just a mask. However I probed to hard and  
you passed out."  
"Oh." Runt moaned slightly looking around. "Did you find anything?"  
"Confusingly yes." Dumbledorf said in a quiet tone. "As well as being a muggle you are something else but it's something  
that i've never come across."  
"I myself have seen it once, when I was working deep undercover for the ministry of magic." Snape said quietly.  
Runt saw a nerveous glance in Snape's eye, it was something dark something born of fear.  
"The only time I have seen such a thing was in Azkaban and then it was only for a brief second as it did not like being  
scryed." Snape said quietly.  
Runt looked at Snape very confused.  
"You share a large amount with the beings known as Dementors but unlike them you are light and humane where they are dark  
and evil." Snape whispered almost trying to prevent the words from coming out.  
"I don't really understand." Runt admitted quietly.  
Dumbledorf nodded, "It's quite a lot to take in. But from what we can figure you may be a Patronus, the embodiment of  
hopes, dreams and wishes. The exact opposite of the darkness which is a Dementor."  
"Does that mean ... I'm not real?" Runt asked slightly worried.  
"It's only a theroy, and not a very good one." Dumbledorf admitted quietly.  
Suddenly Runt heard the voice whisper to him, it seemed to find the theroy quite amusing, "You are an avatar."  
"Can you hear that?" Runt asked looking between Snape and Dumbledorf.  
Both of them shook thier head.  
"Only you can hear the voice of Chi-Ri-Fadori." Dumbledorf noted, "What was it saying?"  
Runt smiled, "It says I'm an avatar."  
Snape laughed and Dumbledorf nodded slowly.  
"That would work." Dumbledorf said.  
Runt nodded, "But what does it mean?"  
"You are an avatar, the physical representation of hope in this time." Snape said.  
"That would explain the Ogham protection." Runt noted.  
"Indeed it would." Dumbledorf agreed noding. "It also means you will have a great destiny."  
"So..." Runt slowly said.  
"What now?" Dumbledorf interjected.  
Runt nodded cutely.  
"Well if you run along you can make your spellcraft lesson but apart from that I think you only need come to these meetings  
if you are having a problem, it's obvious you can handle yourself." Dumbledorf commented.  
"Right." Runt said happily looking to Dumbledorf and Snape before leaving the room in a hurry.  
  
"An avatar..." Snape said quietly to Dumbledorf.  
Dumbledorf nodded, "Apparently so."  
"Why now?" Snape asked looking directly at Dumbledorf.  
Dumbledorf shook his head slowly, "I do not know, it is a definite omen but for good or for bad I can not say now."  
"Didn't he have a wand?" Snape suddenly queried.  
"Yes..." Dumbledorf said slowly.  
Snape squinted slighltly.  
"So how can he be an avatar..." Dumbledorf continued for him, "It's an excellent question and again I do not know, except  
to say the wand he was given was one of a technomancer."  
"A technomancer?!" Snape exclaimed in shock, "That... that makes no sense, a epidemancer or even a prehaps a neuromancer  
I could understand but a technomancer..."  
Dumbledorf shurgged and nodded slowly, "Something here does indeed not make sense and I'm starting to think the Ogham  
protection is doing slightly more then we initally thought."  
Snape smirked a shallow smirk, "I think I understand now..." He announced to Dumbledorf.  
  
Chapter ten  
The secret plan  
  
Runt managed to make it to the spellcraft lesson which was mostly magical theroy and didn't apply to him in anyway at all  
since he didn't use a wand.  
So rather boredly he looked around the class and saw Ron pass Harry a note which simply read "Tonight, 2300." Runt realised  
he'd never noticed how much Ron, Harry and Hermominie stuck together a little like Draco and his two coherts.  
It made him slightly sad that he'd never had a chance to meet and interact with anybody else, but he wasn't like anybody  
else in this room.  
He was of house Familiarius and he was an avatar.  
  
That night Runt heard the three of them gather outside and a forth person, carefully he snuck down the stairs only to see  
Hermominie, Ron and Harry vanish leaving behind a pertified boy.  
"... Neville?" Runt asked looking down at the boy.  
The boy couldn't move but Runt saw in his eyes that this was correct.  
"You'll be fine in five minutes..." Runt said gently squeezing Neville's hand to reassure him.  
Cautiously Runt sniffed the air, he didn't like using his enhanced sense of smell but since he could no longer see any of  
his three targets he was forced to sniff them out.  
  
Considering the busyness of Hogwarts it was not an easy task but eventually he tracked them to a door which suddenly opened  
and shut apparently by itself.  
He tugged at the door and managed to eventually force it open, only to see a large snarling meancing three headed dog  
drooling at him directly with a hungry grin.  
"... Hi." Runt quietly said.  
"What are you?" The first head of the dog barked agressivly.  
"You can't be here!" The second head yelped loudly.  
"Are you with them?" The third head barked.  
Runt smiled and bowed slightly, "I am Runt the avatar, I am not going to be here for long and yes I am with them."  
"Go." The first head roared.  
"Run!" The second head commanded.  
"After them then!" The third head barked.  
Runt nodded and darted into the trapdoor which Hermomine; Ron and Harry had just vanished into.  
  
He fell soflty into some lumpy notted plant which started to wrap around him.  
"What the..." Runt asked looking in the murky darkness.  
Whilst he was wondering what exactly was going on the plant seemed to suddenly give way and dump him on the floor.  
He made a note that if he ever managed to catch up with the three others or make it back to Hogwarts alive to ask someone  
what the plant was before picking himself up off the floor and heading down a dark corridor.  
  
The corridor ended in a large plain room with a door that had several dozen keys embeded in it, cautiously he opened the  
door and slipped inside the next room.  
This was a large chess board with several large piles of rubble lying around the place, the result of a game of wizard chess  
with life size pieces.  
Runt carefully ran past all these and into another corridor with a blue fire blocking progress, he could see Ron and  
Hermominie on the other side.  
"Guys?" He asked looking past the fire to them.  
"Oh it's you..." Ron said slightly dazed.  
"Don't cross the fire it will burn you!" Hermonine cried.  
"Where's Harry?" Runt asked trying to peer further down the corridor.  
"He went to get the stone, if you can you must help him..." Hermoninie infused.  
A voice whispered to Runt "Help him."  
"All right..." Runt said confidantly looking around but there was no way past the blue fire.  
  
Suddenly Runt looked at the wall and smirked.  
"Here goes nothing..." He whispered to himself calling forth upon his power as he stepped into the wall.  
The wall did not resist, it allowed him to walk into it as if it were water.  
Quickly in case his spell suddenly stopped Runt ran forward past the blue fire and past another barrier of yellow fire  
before emerging on the other side.  
He could see Harry in the distance, but he was not alone.  
  
There was a figure that was rapidly turning to dust standing beside him.  
Runt crept forward as suddenly from the dust a dark shadow emerged and swept into Harry.  
"Hey!" Runt screamed charging forward into the room.  
"Welp, leave!" The figure screamed directly at Runt unleashing a wave of magical power.  
Runt calmly step aside from the wave of energy and glared at the figure.  
"Voldemort." Runt said quietly.  
"This may take all my power but it will be worth it..." Gasped the almost translucent figure of Voldemort towering over  
Harry.  
"Avada Kedavra" Voledmort screamed unleashing a deadly black crack of energy at Harry.  
"Nooooooooo......." Runt screamed tumbling into the black crack of energy.  
  
It burned, he could feel the energy crashing into him as it tried to reach his heart and tell it to stop.  
Runt screamed louder as he unleashed a wave of white energy that surged towards the black crack and seemed to envelope it  
consuming it in a birght burst of pure creative energy.  
In the energy Runt could make out a faint whisp that looked like some kind of snake, he knew it was Chi-Ri-Fadori.  
  
"This... can not be..." Voldemort growled in annoyance glaring at Runt.  
Runt panted in exhaustion as he stood there sweating from the effort.  
"I..." Runt panted, "Don't think." He gasped for breath, "The killing curse will work on you." He panted again breifly before  
finishing, "But I'm willing to try..."  
Voldemort cackled, "Why should I fear you muggle?"  
Runt grinned brightly, "Because I'm not just a muggle, I'm an avatar."  
Voldemort suddenly stopped cackling and growled angrilly.  
"Very well, prehaps some other time." He cackled flying upwards towards the skylight. "And tell Potter I will finish it   
one day."  
Runt clenched his paws and wanted to lash out, fire a spell off at Voldemort but from the corner of his eye he saw  
Henry and Katrina standing beside himself as a human all smiling.  
  
He turned to look and saw a large mirror, reflected in it was himself as a human and Henry and Katrina Smythe looking  
very proud of him.  
  
He sighed and watched as Voldemort fled the room.  
  
The false reflections in the mirror all smiled at him prouder then before.  
"Yeah, whatever..." Runt sighed turning from the mirror and picking up Harry and carefully heading towards the medical room.  
He was met half way by a rather distressed Professor McGongall who took over the situation and sent Runt back to his room.  
  
Lieing in his bed Runt looked at a whispy ghostly image by the side of the bed.  
"Chi-Ri-Fadori?" Runt asked.  
"Yessssss" The image hissed slightly.  
"What... are you doing here?" Runt queried looking at the whispy figure.  
"Came to sssssay goodbye." The image hissed starting to dissapate.  
"You have forfilled your dessssstiny, or at leassssst the part I help you with." The image hissed spreading out and becoming  
thinner.  
"Oh..." Runt said slightly disappointed.  
"But thisss I give to you assss a parting gift." The image hissed flashing brightly before vanishing completly.  
Runt blinked and looked at the end where the image had vanished, there sat two scrolls neatly wrapped lying on the floor.  
Carefully Runt picked up the scrolls and unwrapped the one which had been nearest the bed, it was a very complex spell  
instruction and had exact instructions for him to follow.  
Rolling it up carefully Runt opened the other scroll, it was written in neat lower case writing.  
"Runt." The letter began.  
Runt looked around rather confused but guessed that a talking letter should not be too unsual here.  
"Avatar of hope, defender of the dream and guardian of the muggles." The letter continued, "This is my gift to you."  
"I was Chi-Ri-Fadori, a cotual of legend who helped the founders of Hogwarts with thier great task." Runt seemed to recall  
that a coutal was mentioned in care of magical creatures, it being a strange winged serpant of great power and beauty.  
"The spell is a masking spell that will hide your true form from muggles so long as you do not use magic, it will revert  
you to as human as you can be for sadly your tail is a curse you must always carry." The letter continued sounding almost  
sad.  
"You have ahead of you a great and awesome journey, one that will take you to places you have not even dreamed could exist.  
But alas time grow short and I have one important thing to tell you and that is the truth of how you came to be an avatar."  
The letter paused for dramatic effect.  
"You were once human and have always in technicality at least been a muggle, your parents were both muggles as well so how  
is it that you come to have a tail and be an avatar you ask." The letter paused again.  
"When you were but a babe your parents were attacked by most vile magic as your father was a rich and powerful man and the  
vile wretch who attacked him wanted that money and power. Your father a proud man somehow managed to resist the most  
potent of magic and in a fit of rage the vile wizard cursed him, your mother and you." Runt gulped slightly and nodded  
for the letter to continue.  
"Your father lay paralysed whilst the wizard ransacked the house as your mother cradled you in her rapidly aging arms.  
To her shock you suddenly stopped turning white and suddenly grew a tail, she thought it was the curse but in reality  
it was her love saving you the only way it could, transforming you into an avatar." The letter concluded.  
"The wizard his evil deeds done fled leaving all three of you to die, but this was not to be. Summoning all his strength  
your father managed to reach the phone and dial for the police." The letter said starting to wind down."  
"When they arrived they found you alive and you alone. The police took you in your basket to the orphanage, rather  
confused at why your mother had placed a dog's collar in with her child. The rest as they say is history." The letter  
concluded.  
Runt rolled up the scroll and smiled proudly not noticing the tears roll down his cheek as he subconciously touched his  
collar.  
  
The end of term at Hogwarts was quite an event, house Grffyndorf won the house cup somehow the actions of Harry, Ron,   
Hermoninie and even Neville seemed to be the deciding factor but Runt wasn't paying much attention, he was thinking about  
next year already and how different he hoped it would be.  
  
In the train on the way back to Aberdeen for most of the way Runt was very glad of the company of James again and they  
chatted about everything that had happened that term.  
Runt had the more intresting stories but he was sad that he didn't share any of the experiences with James or anybody else  
really.  
Runt left out the bit about saving Harry as well, it didn't seem like a big deal and he didn't want to brag about such a  
thing either.  
  
James left at Eldritch station leaving Runt on his own again, but rather then sit on his own he wondered the train eventually  
finding a girl called Emma who was a third year at Hogwarts and was travelling up to Dundee.  
So Runt sat and chatted and even played a game of cards with Emma until Morrnstown the wizard town just outside Dundee  
approached and Runt bid farewell to Emma.  
  
Once again he searched the train but much to his distress he found the only other person on the train was the guard who  
was a bit gruff and Runt was a bit scared of.  
So Runt returned to his original coach and watched as the countryside sped by until eventually the train reached Aberdeen and  
home.  
  
Unwrapping the scroll from his room Runt quickly followed the instructions exactly as he finished the spell he felt a soft  
warm glow cascade down over him.  
When he looked at himself again he saw skin where moments ago there was fur.  
Runt grinned and nodded rolling the scroll up and picking up his cases as the train pulled into the station at the disused  
platform 13 of Aberdeen.  
  
To his delight Runt saw Iain, Erik's dad standing on the platform waving as the train ground to an eventual halt.  
Runt jumped daintly out of the carridge as the door opened and with all his things already in a trolley he followed Iain  
out of the platform and to the awaiting car where Katrina and Henry were both waiting.  
  
Runt hugged both Katrina and Henry tightly and fell asleep in the car on the way back home.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The end  
  
  
/=====================================\/======-========\/=======================================\  
| 02:12 ||The Fitfh house|| 13th August 2002 |  
\=====================================/\===========-===/\=======================================/  
  
Dedicated to Neko Kun for all the hugs and being cute.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Oh just everyone I know really. Try http://www.livejournal.com/users/fionacat/friends to find them all.  
  
All on #Toonplay, #Warnercafe and #Watertower - Find out why on irc.wtnet.com  
  
Everyone on #UK, #NorthUKFurs - irc.yiff.net  
  
Everyone in the West Corner of the Park - furry.org port 8898  
  
Huge huges to Acmemouse, OkkayWeener, NakkoSqrl, rhia, Mintaka, Davidmouse, Taperlass, P3, Chilly,  
Tony_Fox, Kinkyturle, Mr Fu, Quianna and NeuCoyote as well as anyone else from #Bohemia (*evilme* for forgetting)  
just for being cool and such.  
  
The last words  
  
Cor, took what 7 months to complete that.  
Am I happy?  
Yes.  
Could it be better?  
Certainly.  
What's the next one called?  
New Friendships  
When??  
Well I've got another thing to write and I _MUST_ write Kanada's Digimon C.Y.O.A. but uh yeah soon.  
  
So yeah that's The Fifth house, hope you liked it bit confusing there with the Runt is a ... uh... which just goes to show  
you can have magic and power and still get things wrong, sometimes that how things go.  
Oh and a brief glimpse there at how "evil" good can be at times.  
Expect more but better next time.  
*hugs*  
Squeeky 


End file.
